


Hands Like Secrets (Are the Hardest thing to Keep From You)

by MayvinFreewood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A little bit of humour, Dom!Michael, M/M, Mavin, PWP, Salt snails and puppy dog tails, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Fluff, Some Plot, sub!gavin, sugar spice and everything nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayvinFreewood/pseuds/MayvinFreewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first fic I've written in YEARS. It was written from start to finish in one go.<br/>Sorry if it's terrible ;w;<br/>I think it went alright, as far as smut goes. I tried to include some plot...hahaha.<br/>It kind of annoys me how often I use a majority of the pronouns, but I have no idea how else to go about them... :B </p><p>Fixed a possibly offensive slur. This is what happens when you don't have a beta, kids. I'm really sorry for anyone I offended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in YEARS. It was written from start to finish in one go.  
> Sorry if it's terrible ;w;  
> I think it went alright, as far as smut goes. I tried to include some plot...hahaha.  
> It kind of annoys me how often I use a majority of the pronouns, but I have no idea how else to go about them... :B 
> 
> Fixed a possibly offensive slur. This is what happens when you don't have a beta, kids. I'm really sorry for anyone I offended.

There had always been something more going on in Team Dynamite—or at least as far as Gavin was concerned. The rest of the Rooster Teeth gang brushed their suggestive interactions off as them just being Gavin and Michael. Though little did they know, Gavin’s heart fluttered every time Michael called him ‘his boy’. As hard as it were, Gavin felt relatively confident in his ability to hide his true intentions from everyone else in the office. Especially Michael. Just about everyone knew Gavin dabbled in bisexuality outside of the usual joking between best mates. Michael, on the other hand, was not known for batting for both teams, and Gavin respected that. Michael was his best friend and he wasn’t about to shove anything down his throat unless it was consensual. 

Though all it took was one unusually lengthy Let’s Play introduction to nearly blow his cover.  
Michael had stumbled upon some obscure co-op game on Steam and suggested he and Gavin do a Team Dynamite Let’s Play. They didn’t have anything else lined up, so what harm could it do? Gavin happily obliged, never growing tired of the games he got to play with Michael. Especially since it meant he could sit incredibly close to his boy and nothing would be thought of it. With nothing else going on, the two of them got straight to it. Geoff, who had been digging through the vault of ‘emergency’ videos, would be pleased to have some fresh material. 

Michael set up his laptop and scooted their chairs together, while Gavin tried to keep his smile at an appropriate intensity. After all the necessary preparations and necessary arm and finger exercises, they were ready to get started.

“You ready, my boy?!” Michael was quite chipper when it came to starting a new game. Gavin quickly calmed the fluttering in his stomach and nodded animatedly.

“3-2-1 LET’S PLAY!” shouted Gavin, hitting the record button.

They were greeted with an un-skippable five minute cut scene, so naturally Michael employed his greatest talent: endless talking on just about any subject. Gavin groaned dramatically, but he was actually quite fond of the long periods of time where it was just Michael chatting seamlessly from topic to topic. The more Michael talks, the more chances he has for his accent to appear, which makes Gavin absolutely giddy.  
As Michael’s dialogue continues, Gavin just stares at him; taking in his entire appearance as if it’s the first time he’s laid eyes on him and is completely smitten. Red curls that bounce happily whenever the New Jerseyite reaches a topic he’s particularly passionate about; the dimples in his cheeks when he laughs at his own jokes; the way he unconsciously rubs his leg against Gavin’s as he shifts in his seat; the way he stops talking completely and snaps his fingers in front of Gavin’s face…wait, what?

“Earth to Gavin! We’ve been on one moon mission, which planet are we visiting now?” 

“What? Oh. Uranus!” The two of them laugh like middle school boys and get ready to play whatever the hell it was—Gavin hadn’t paid a lick of attention to the intro.

“So what are we doing again?” Gavin asked, drumming his fingers across his designated keys, causing their shared character to spasm uncontrollably across the screen.

“God dammit Gavin!” but Michael only laughed, joining in on the jerky motions. “If you had fuckin’ paid attention to the game instead of faffing about in Gavinland!”

The Let’s Play goes rather smoothly, all things considered. Gavin has to relearn the controls at least four times, Michael’s hands end up in the most uncomfortable positions known to man, and they both knock their pop filters into the floor when a room of explosives ignites. 

“L-L-L-LETS STOP!” Gavin shouts after an hour and a half, concluding part one of an interesting game. He had forgotten all about the incident at the beginning until Michael brings it up as they rearrange the office space for the next show. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Gavin mumbles innocently, trying to keep the embarrassment out of his cheeks.

“Bullshit! You were staring at me like a fucking deer in headlights!” Michael pushes his chair into Gavin’s, throwing the Brit’s balance off. 

“Oi, what was that for!?” 

“For being a prick!”

“I’m not a prick, you’re the bloody prick!”

Gavin scrambles to change the subject, but Michael is too attentive. 

“Just admit it, you love it when I talk,” Michael winks suggestively at Gavin, who swallows hard feeling as if he’d be found out, but quickly retaliates as he knows this is just Michael being Michael.

“I’d rather listen to ice in a mixer!” Gavin fires back and Michael just shoves him playfully. 

“Let’s get some grub, boy. I’m starvin’!” Michael purposefully bumps his shoulder into Gavin as he walks out the door. Gavin uses the opportunity to wince, as the storm in his stomach threatens to break his ribs. He wasn’t ashamed of Michael knowing his feelings towards him, he just wasn’t ready for the awkwardness it would bring…and how it would make their Let’s Plays harder to manage—if they would even continue. The mere idea of being unable to play ridiculous games with his boy was enough to make Gavin realise he needed to be more careful. He shuffled out the door, trying to shift his mind to the case of beers and mounds of Chinese he would ride into the night.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke this up into 4 parts just for the ease of reading. <3

Neither of them were intent on dining in, so they crashed at Michael’s apartment with enough takeout to last them at least another day. 

“You wanna call Ray over? I think we got too much food…” Michael started, noticing that his eyes were quite larger than his stomach. 

“Nah, we’ll just eat it in the morning!” Gavin muttered with a mouthful of rice. They would more than likely just throw it out; reheated Chinese was awful, but he wasn’t completely sure admitting his true intentions would fare well with the earlier events. It had been ages since just he and Michael had been alone to just cut up and fuck around with whatever game Michael had in his Xbox  
.   
“Maybe. It’s also been a fuckin’ million years since just the two of us did anything,” Michael and he were always on the same wavelength. Gavin smiled.

“Now what the fuck are you smiling about?” Dammit Michael, why must you be so observant?

“Just the sauce you’ve been snorting!” Michael instinctively rubbed at his nose, aiming for whatever Gavin was beaming at. 

“Where? Did I get it?”

“Nope!”

“How about now?”

“Nope, still there.”

“Gavin, you fuck. There’s no sauce on my nose is there?”

Gavin laughed and dipped his finger in soy sauce then drug it across Michael’s upper lip, “Yes there is!” 

Michael flicked a chunk of chicken at Gavin’s face, “How you like that, boy? You like my cock in your face?”

Gavin squeaked and chucked a pillow at the redhead, then plucked the chunk of chicken off his shirt and popped it into his mouth, “Michael, your cock is delicious!” he smacked his lips noisily. 

“There’s more where that came from!” Michael grabbed his plate and held it above his head, causing Gavin to seek refuge behind a couch cushion, but the noise of a fork being scraped against a plate made him peek around.

“I’m stuffed, it’s all yours,” Michael laughed and stretched back on the sofa, reaching for his Xbox controller. 

Gavin used the pillow as a shield as he admired Michael’s sprawled out figure on the sofa—he was gorgeous without even trying…actually, especially since he wasn’t trying. Once again he lost himself in Michael’s curls.

“You’re doing it again,” Michael snapped him out of his trance, not taking his eyes off the television.

“Doing what?” 

“Idiot.”

“Miiicoooo,” Gavin cooed, hugging the pillow to his chest and turning his attention to the screen.

“God dammit!” Michael forcefully set the controller down on the couch, trying not to let his quick temper destroy it, “I blame you, Gav.”

“Wot! What did I do?”

“You’re always staring at me!”

“Am not!” Gavin felt the storm curling itself behind his ribs once again, now that he had a few beers in him, he wasn’t sure if he could keep up a convincing charade. As if on cue, his tongue itched for another drink of the intoxicating beverage. It was as if his own brain was against him, which if you asked anyone that knew him, they would back up that notion even without alcohol. He took a large drink to wash down the worry. It didn’t work. Instead, it pooled at the bottom of his stomach sending a cold chill up his spine. He felt as if he hadn’t eaten anything, when in fact he had stuffed his gob. He took this time to nibble the bits of chicken Michael had slipped onto his plate. As he turned his attention back to the television, he noticed it was paused.

And that Michael was now staring at him, a small smile on his face—one reminiscent of the smiles Gavin so often had when he stared. It caused him to choke a bit, sending him into a coughing fit. Michael only started laughing, “I knew it!” he declared.

“What?”

“You’ve got the hots for me!” Michael sounded quite proud of his ability to deceive Gavin with just a smile.

“What?” Gavin croaked, his voice a bit rough from coughing. He felt like a broken record. Or a brain damaged parrot.

“You fuckin’ heard me!” his voice wasn’t as harsh as it could have been, and the smile on his face was warm and inviting.

Gavin swallowed hard again, feeling as if his insides were turning outward, “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” he took another large drink of beer, only to find it had scarcely a mouthful left. Apparently even mediocre evasive manoeuvres weren’t going to get him out of this one.

“The way you stare at me with that stupid fuckin’ grin on your face, the way you sit closer than you should during our Let’s Plays, the way you moan my name when you come!” Michael had initiated his taunting voice, and Gavin squeaked at his final declaration. 

“I do not!” Gavin’s voice hit a shrill note and he smashed the nearest pillow onto his face, embarrassed by Michael’s accusations as well as the sound that just escaped his mouth. Michael must have seen it as an opportunity, and Gavin never even heard him cross the small space that separated them, but before he could protest, he was being pressed against the back of the sofa. Warmth and weight met on his lap, and his vision was unobstructed as Michael clutched the pillow and tossed it aside. 

“You’re a fuckin’ idiot, Gavin,” Michael scolded, his eyes smouldering with something other than anger. Gavin squeaked again, unsure if what he was seeing was the result of his overactive imagination or if Michael was losing his mind.

“Mi-Michael what are you-?” his voice struggled to make itself known.

“Just shut the fuck up,” Michael bit down on Gavin’s shoulder, causing the Brit to moan and squirm beneath him, which only resulted in Michael pressing him harder against the back of the sofa. 

“Michael are you-?” It felt as if he’d never be able to form another complete sentence. 

“You are so damn blind!” Michael shifted his weight to gaze down at the awe-struck Gavin, “I can’t really blame you though. I wouldn’t be able to see past that fuckin’ nose either.”  
“Michael!” Gavin tried to laugh through the confusion Michael had just attempted to drown him in. Just as he felt he had been given leeway to breathe, Michael pressed his mouth to his jawline.

“I’d figured with all the fucking staring you do, you’d notice me…but apparently I have to shove my dick down your throat in order to get a reaction,” Michael whispered, his voice low and thick with lust, laced with a bit of alcohol. Gavin shuddered violently at the flood of contact, the storm in his stomach was about to break his ribs—it was becoming painful, but in the most erotic way possible.

“B-but Michael you’re not-“ once again, he was refused the chance to complete a sentence.

“I’m not what? Gay?” With that he rutted against Gavin, causing the Brit to whimper, “I might not be, but something about you gets me fucking rock hard,” he drug his lips up and down Gavin’s neck as he spoke, revelling in how ragged the breathing of the man beneath him was becoming. “I’m sick of waiting for you to pull your head out of your ass; if you won’t come onto me, I’m going to come into you,” Michael smirked and bit down on Gavin’s neck hard enough that he would have a mark for a few days.


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's Smut!

Gavin wasn’t sure what to do with himself—he had played multiple scenarios over in his head as he had a wank before, but never had he imagined Michael would be the one coming onto him. Most of them had involved terrible scenes that belonged in a romcom, but this—this was proving to me much more pleasing. The strain in his pants was almost immediate, and as Michael worked his mouth along his neck it was turning out to be almost unbearable. 

Apparently Michael also noticed the strain in his boy’s pants, as he ran his hand down Gavin’s torso to grab at the bulge, using the friction from his jeans to lightly tease. “Oh, my boy seems to have a bit of a situation. I wonder if Mogar could do something about it?” Gavin moaned and curled his toes inward, slamming his heels against the sofa; Michael only called himself Mogar when he was playing rough or taking control of something…or someone, he would soon discover.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Michael crooned in his ear before biting down again; Gavin realised he was going to be littered with bite marks, and it only made his cock throb harder. Michael removed his hand from Gavin’s lap, causing Gavin to whimper at the loss of contact, but it was quickly replaced with a shudder of his companion’s name as Michael roughly rutted against him again.

Michael nipped at Gavin’s lips, who found himself craving the taste of the redhead’s tongue. Before he could even suggest it, he was left with his lips wrapped around the cold spot he was left. Michael pushed himself off the sofa and was staring down at the Brit, who was beginning to tremble.

“Up. Now.” Michael commanded, his voice sending quivers through Gavin’s body. His brain, however, forgot how to comprehend the simple task and stayed firmly planted on the couch, fists curled around the slivers of fabric he was able to grasp. 

“Didn’t you fuckin’ hear me? Get your ass in my room,” Michael growled, assuming an incredibly intimidating stance. Gavin, for a split second, thought about defying those orders. The look on Michael’s face—the dark, dominant, and incredibly sexy look—made him choose otherwise. The throbbing member in his jeans also played a small role in his decision.

Thus he scrambled for Michael’s bedroom, momentarily forgetting which room it was—which issued a small chuckle from Michael, “Last room on the left, idiot.” Man could he switch personas quickly. Gavin found the room to be much tidier than he expected, so he easily fell onto the bed without having to clear off a mess of clothes as he would have to do his own. Soon Michael, or rather, Mogar, entered the room, his previous seductive look still on his face. Pupils blown, cheeks beginning to flush; he looked absolutely gorgeous, Gavin thought. This look would be fuel for future wanks for a long time coming.

Michael stood at the front of the bed and looked over him hungrily before slowly removing his shirt. Gavin had seen him shirtless plenty of times at the pool—but at this moment, his breath caught in his throat.

“Take it off,” Michael purred, and Gavin happily obliged. Michael pushed him down against the mattress, and finally their lips collided. Then everything switched from slow motion to moving at the speed of light. Michael bit at Gavin’s bottom lip before ramming his tongue in his mouth and pinned his wrists above his head. He continued to rut against Gavin, who bucked his hips in rhythm, creating the most delicious friction he had ever known on his nether regions.

Michael’s breath was becoming ragged, no matter how much of it he stole from Gavin. He quickly worked his way down to Gavin’s waist as he whimpered in anticipation—for some reason he hadn’t even suggested taking his jeans off without permission, despite how uncomfortable they were. Michael quickly remedied it though, as yanked them off with a smirk. Gavin’s boxers were tented far beyond anything he could have achieved himself. Nipping at his bulge, Michael slipped his own pants off then stood up, mirroring Gavin.  
“Get up,” he demanded, and Gavin whined, having been under the impression his Michael was going to pleasure him. He propped himself up on his elbows, which wasn’t enough as he was gripped by the hair and pulled within inches of Michael’s waist. With his other hand, Michael pushed his boxers down and pushed Gavin’s head closer to his cock before putting his hand under his chin and putting pressure on his cheeks, signalling him to open his mouth. Gavin opened his mouth and Michael teased his way in, closing his eyes and inhaling sharply through his nostrils. 

Despite his previous intentions, Michael coaxed Gavin onto his cock slowly, suddenly awestruck by the scene playing out before him. He slid his hand through his lover’s—was he his lover?—hair and let out a long, throaty moan as he slid deeper into his boy’s mouth. Gavin’s eyes met Michael’s, and they shared an intimate moment as Gavin twirled his tongue around sensually, attempting to memorise every ridge. Then a spark ignited in the two and Michael tightened his grip and began to pick up speed, to which Gavin attempted to quickly adapt to. Michael slammed his cock deep into Gavin’s throat with a loud slurp and a brief gag. Gavin looked up at him with watery eyes; the thick glaze of lust was touched by a hint of betrayal. 

Michael had been the dominant one in plenty of encounters, but for the first time he felt a pang of guilt at having thrown his partner into something so forcefully. He gently stroked Gavin’s hair in apology. Gavin blinked and smiled to the best of his abilities. 

“Fuck, Gav,” Michael moaned, as after he loosened his grip, Gavin took a bit of control and worked his magic, easily breaking down the walls Michael had attempted to put up.

“Lay back,” Michael attempted to regain his original dominant voice, but the look on Gavin’s face was still etched behind his eyes and he couldn’t bring himself back to where he started. Regardless, Gavin leaned back onto his elbows, and Michael crawled on top of him, their lips connecting almost immediately and staying that way as he laid them down onto the mattress. The two of them kissed as if their lungs were no more, as if it were the last breath either of them would ever have again. 

The redhead pulled back and looked down at his boy, his lover—it was odd how something in his brain had switched. How his arousal had grown into admiration with the slightest glance. He rolled over to reach into his bedside table and retrieve a small bottle and a metallic package. 

“Where’d Mogar go?” Gavin asked teasingly, tracing his fingers across his partner’s lips. Michael smirked and bit at the Brit’s fingers. “Mogar can’t handle this, so I guess I’m in charge now,” he chuckled and traced a finger along the man’s jawline. 

“Aww, really?” Gavin smiled, but Michael’s devious grin wiped it right off his face and the blood continued to rush to his cock.

“Psych,” Michael growled and flipped Gavin onto his stomach so he could straddle his hips. He pressed his aching member against Gavin’s ass, who whimpered helplessly as his own pressed into the bed.

“Miiicooo…” Gavin moaned as he was ground into the bed, fingers raking themselves down his back.

“Oh Gavvy, you’re not going to be able to walk straight when I’m finished with you. I’m going to have the imprint of you in my bed for weeks,” Michael bit down on Gavin’s shoulder as he rutted against his ass, breathing in sharply as the man beneath him moaned into the fabric—he was growing antsy, despite his desire to draw this out as long as possible. 

He tugged Gavin’s boxers to his knees, letting him kick them into the floor before he knelt to the side to remove his own. The sight of a completely naked Gavin lying before him was quite the sight to see, one he wouldn’t get out of his mind. Gavin, on the other hand, wasn’t particularly enjoying the sights he had—pale green sheets and an off-white pillow. 

The click of the cab to a bottle of lube had him whimpering in protest, “Michael…” he felt fingers dance up his spine as his boy leaned down to hear him better, “I wanna be able to see my boy,” he was nearly whispering.

“See your boy what?” Michael taunted, and Gavin laughed pitifully into the sheets.

“I wanna see my boy fuck my tight asshole,” he practically whined, and was almost immediately flipped onto his back. Gavin gasped admiringly as he took in the whole of Michael’s naked body; a smile began to spread across his face. 

“Wipe that fucking smug grin off your face before I change my mind,” Michael smirked as he spread lube across three of his fingers. He propped Gavin’s legs up on his shoulder, giving him easy access to the Brit’s neglected hole. He glanced up to reassure his entrance was welcome, and the blown pupils and heavy breathing held his answer.

Slowly he slipped one finger in, and Gavin clenched at the sheets and moaned quietly. He worked his way up to two, then three fingers, before he began to graze the most sensitive area; the prize that would make his boy fall apart beneath him. With a loud moan, Gavin bucked his hips and whined Michael’s name. He took it as his signal that it was time to do what he’d wanted to do since he’d first made contact. 

Positioning himself between Gavin’s legs with one hand, Michael ran his other hand up and down Gavin’s cock which was gently bobbing against his stomach. 

“Beg for it,” he couldn’t help himself.

“Michael...” Gavin whined pitifully.

“Beg,” he gave a quick tug and teased the hole with his cock, causing Gavin to arch his back.

“Michael please, please fuck me, please,” Michael decided he had never seen anything as beautiful as Gavin falling apart beneath him. He smirked and ripped open the condom package with his teeth, sliding it on slowly, making sure Gavin was watching. Michael may never grow tired of the faces his boy made when he teased him.

Finally he slowly pushed himself into the tight barrier, moaning in sync with his partner as he found his length completely engulfed. 

“I-I oh Michael,” Gavin moaned, running his hands through his hair, finding his words sticking to the ceiling and refusing to come back down in coherency, “Michael, M-Michael, please.”

Michael leaned over the beautiful man beneath him, as he slowly began to gain a rhythm. As their body temperatures rose, sweat began to stick them together, threatening to never let go. Hands found their way onto Michael’s back as he picked up his pace and crashed his lips onto Gavin’s tasting everything there was to taste; the taste of their dinner, of beer, of something so unbelievably Gavin.

Michael felt Gavin’s body becoming rigid as he came close to release, and took that as his opportunity to make sure his boy came apart in the most powerful release he would ever have. He picked his hips off the bed and angled himself to prod the spot that would tear Gavin to shreds. He quickened his pace and shortened his strokes as he found himself breathing heavier, nearing his own release. He reached down, wrapping his fingers along a neglected cock that had been bouncing against Gavin’s stomach, and wondered how Gavin had gone this long without begging to be touched. He timed his strokes with his hips, and it didn’t take long for Gavin to hit his peak. 

He came so fiercely, moaning Michael’s name the whole way through. Ribbons of come decorated his chest and filled Michael’s hand. Michael followed soon after, moaning his partner’s name heavily for the first time, sending a final jolt through Gavin’s body before they both fell limp. Michael panted, rolling over, but keeping his body close. He knotted the condom and slumped his hand over the edge of the bed, tossing it into the dustbin underneath.

Gavin nuzzled in close, his head still spinning from his brilliant climax, unable to yet form words. They lay there for what felt like forever, but for what still felt too short. Michael pulled the comforter up around them and fell into a blissful state as he cuddled Gavin close to him.

“You’re my boy, Gavvy.”

“And you’re mine, Micoo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide how to end this, so the next part is just bonus.


	4. Part Four

Between kisses and gentle caresses, they drifted off into sleep. Morning greeted them like an unwanted guest, but to both of their reliefs, neither had snuck off in the middle of night to reconsider what they had just done. Gavin, who had apparently been awake for a while, was just peering down at the redhead.

“What are you staring at now?” Michael joked, rubbing at his eyes.

“You don’t move a lot when you sleep. I thought you might be dead,” Gavin nestled his head into the crook of Michael’s neck, draping one arm over his chest. 

“After last night, I’m surprised we both aren’t,” Michael laughed, the brightest sound of the morning. They lay like that for a bit longer before Gavin noticed the clock on the nightstand. 

“Guess what time it is,” he muttered, pulling his face inwards as if hiding from the clock would make it imaginary.

“Time for us to explain why we’re late to work and you’re covered in hickeys?” Michael ran his fingers over his lover’s hair—he was his lover, he could feel it. He had never felt more certain of anything before.

Gavin grumbled his disapproval and looked up at the man he was so fond of, more so now that before—something he didn’t know was possible.   
“You should wear my clothes and I’ll wear yours,” he said laughing, “Just to muck up their heads even more.”

They both went to work; Gavin in a bright yellow Fluttershy shirt and baggy jeans, Michael in a SlowMoGuys t-shirt and (having forgotten it prior to agreeing) incredibly tight skinny jeans.

Walking into work had never been so entertaining, and nearly everyone they encountered experienced a sudden detach of their jaw as the two of them came into sight.   
Geoff and Ray were the only two that didn’t seem the slightest bit surprised by unspoken declarations, “So, when’s he moving out?” Geoff asked, crossing his arms and laughing at Michael who looked ridiculous in Gavin’s pants. 

“Mavin is canonnnnn!” shouted Ray from across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I did a decent job with this. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Omg you guys leaving kudos and just over all reading thisssss, thank you so much!  
> If I could hug you, I would! <3


End file.
